Soft Hair
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: He has the softest.. Craziest fucking hair I have ever felt... "Shizu-chan.. What the fuck are you doing?" Shizaya. Fluff. Sleep-talking. A bit of swearing. OOC. One Shot.


**Author Notes:**

**Uh.. This sort of came out of nowhere. LOL. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

**. . .**

The bell rang at Raira high school. All students ran to their next classes and sat in their desks to wait on the teacher to of course teach them things. The day was warm, and the wind was crisp and gentle and couldn't be dealt with in a classroom.

No, that's what Heiwajima Shizuo thought of course. He decided to skip class once more and head off towards the rooftop and have his daily nap until lunch. He walked up the cold steps until he came to the door and when he jiggled the doorknob, it opened automatically, to his surprise since it usually was locked and he'd have to break it.

Shrugging his shoulders, he thought maybe the teachers finally decided not to isolate the rooftop anymore and of course pay for another broken doorknob. He walked through and right on time the nice breeze blew his light blonde locks back and pressed smoothly against his face, he let a smile come upon his face.

When the door closed his smile faltered when he noticed another student sleeping on the rooftop, and not just any student. The straight-A student whom never get's in trouble even though everything he's done to anyone is his fault. Shizuo sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets and stomped his feet over to the sleeping flea.

His shadow cascaded over the brunette's body while he breathed in and out peacefully. Orihara Izaya, seventeen years old lied flat on the concrete surface, he had used one arm for a pillow and ignored the sun until he had fallen asleep.

Shizuo growled indifferently at his nemesis lying pitifully on the ground. He sat down next to Izaya but inches away and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind until he could hear light murmuring next to him. He peeked his golden eyes at Izaya's sleeping body whom had turned over on one side, the wind had blown Izaya's dark hair more into his face.

_"A.. Over.. B... Wrong.. No... "_ Izaya muttered.

Shizuo snorted. "Doing math in your sleep, you have got to be the biggest nerd I have ever met."

Izaya let out a short whine._ "Shizu-chan.."_ Shizuo halted, he continued to look dumbstruck at Izaya's body. _".. Don't ruin my math.. Just because you suck at it, doesn't mean I'm going too."_

Shizuo rolled his eyes, the flea was still sleeping.

Suddenly Izaya placed one hand on his hair and comb through it limply, then his hand fell to the side once more._ "Mom.. I combed my hair.. Stop reminding me.. Mairu and Kururi keep on changing my toothpaste to glue.. Moom!"_ Shizuo stared in horror at Izaya whining like a little kid to his mother, he shook his head.

"I didn't know you sleep talk.." Shizuo muttered to himself.

Izaya moved on his back once more and continued sleeping but suddenly Shizuo couldn't keep his eyes off of his dark hair. He leaned forward and touched a long Izaya's short locks, shocked and surprised by how soft they were he continued smoothing his fingers through Izaya's hair.

Izaya hummed appreciatively and moved on his other side, the side that was now facing Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled a few strands lightly and watched as they fell against Izaya's hair once more, then he continued to do it in shock.

_He has the softest.. Craziest fucking hair I have ever felt..._ Shizuo thought for just that split moment in shock.

Shizuo began to pet Izaya's hair until he couldn't hear the slow breathing that was coming from Izaya anymore. In just that second Shizuo's golden eyes were lined up with auburn eyes that were in a drowsy state of semi consciousness.

**. . .**

"Shizu-chan.. What the fuck are you doing?"

He pulled his hand away from Izaya's soft silky hair and felt sort of disgusted at the thought that he was actually touching the flea's hair. Izaya rolled his eyes and sat upright, he rubbed his eyes and yawned out loud.

"Hey.. Protozoan, are you going to answer my question?" Izaya asked, turning his head in a lazy motion, his dark hair falling to the side slightly while a few strands were now sticking upwards.

Shizuo growled like a wild animal but Izaya wasn't phased, he felt his hair and ran his fingers through smoothly, there was no knots or any imperfections in his hair that could bother him, then the realization sprung up in his mind and his clever mischief smirk resurfaced on his face; the one Shizuo hates.

"Do you perhaps like touching my hair Shizu-chan.. Ohh I didn't know you had such a fetish.. At least not with me.." Izaya chuckled humorously.

Shizuo felt heat rising to his cheeks and he didn't know if it was from rage or embarrassment that he was actually enjoying combing through Izaya's hair with his fingers.

Izaya crawled closer towards Shizuo. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? .. Cat got your tongue?"

Shizuo grunted irritatingly. "I don't have a fetish!" He yelled out loud, Izaya's smile dropped and he sat on his knees and glared at Shizuo's outburst.

"It was just a measly curious question Shizu-chan.. No need to yell. You're going to get us caught." Izaya yawned and sat next to Shizuo, their backs leaning against the fence. Shizuo stared in disgust at Izaya's closeness, however Izaya barely even cared and closed his eyes.

Then his head fell against Shizuo's shoulder and well.. Shizuo freaked out and the one thing to shut him up was ... Just a small thing of course.

Izaya leaned forward with a glint in his eyes at the raving Shizuo. He grabbed a hold of Shizuo's shirt and pulled himself upwards until his lips were hovering over Shizuo's whom had froze at Izaya. Their lips mushed together in a warm tingling kiss that sort of shocked both of them at that split moment, even though Izaya saw it coming.

Izaya sat back down while he watched Shizuo's pride and anger deflate before him, the blonde sat down with Izaya quietly with his face turning red once more. Shizuo awkwardly let Izaya lean against him while his arm wrapped around Izaya's shoulders and he again went back to messaging Izaya's dark silky locks.

The rest of the day just went by awkwardly until the end of the day when everyone was gone..

Shizuo and Izaya met up once more on the rooftop.

_. . ._

_fin._


End file.
